Clover
"I fight for Justice, Pardner" Clover '''is a playable character in FightZone, He is a Zoner and a Tech User, He uses his soul and dual revolvers in battle to keep his distance Biography Clover was the 7th human to fall into the underground, he went into the underground to investigate the disappearance of the previous fallen humans, after falling into the underground he finds the many monsters that have grown to enjoy his company, he was supposedly killed by Mettaton FightZone Bio After his fall into the underground he met with Error!Sans and got transported into the FightZone universe, he sided with Ink!Sans Appearance Clover is around 5'0 with tan skin and dark brown hair, he is shown usually having yellow golden eyes and a yellow stripe. In his base appearance, Clover wears a maroon shirt underneath a dark brown jacket, he wears dark blue jeans with a brown belt as well as brown cowboy boots, and a brown cowboy hat with a maroon stripe. Powers & Abilities * '''Quick Fire: '''Clover fires two bullets off in quick succession at the opponent meter burning it has him fire a few more shots off in quick succession * '''Quick Fire (Air): '''Clover fires two bullets off in quick succession at the opponent in midair meter burning it has him fire a few more shots off in quick succession * '''Upward Shot: '''Clover points his revolver upward and fires at the opponent meter burning it has him shoot more shots off in quick succession * '''Downward Shot: '''Clover points his revolver downward while in midair and fires at the opponent meter burning it has him fire a few more shoots off in quick succession * '''Backflip Shot: Clover flips backward and shoots his revolver while flipping backward meter burning it has him fire two more shots as he flips backward * Justice Fire: '''Clover summons a rifle from his Soul and kneels down, firing at the opponent * '''Justice Fire (Air): '''Clover summons a rifle from his Soul and fires at the midair opponent Gear Moves * '''Quick Fire (Low): Clover fires two bullets off in quick succession at the opponent while ducking meter burning it has him fire two more shots off in quick succession (Replaces Justice Fire) * 'Justice Fire (Standing): '''Clover summons a rifle from his soul and fires it at the opponent (''Replaces Quick Fire) * 'Justice Dash: '''Clover surrounds himself in yellow energy and dashes at the opponent meter burning it has him knock the opponent into the air afterward (''Adds Justice Dash) * 'Justice Bow: '''Clover summons a golden bow and fires an arrow from it at the opponent meter burning it has him fire a second, stronger arrow at the opponent (''Adds Justice Bow) * 'Justice Knife: '''Clover summons a golden knife and throws it at the opponent, it comes back (''Adds Justice Knife) * 'Trick Shot: '''Clover points his revolver at the ground and fires, the bullet ricochets off the ground and at the opponent meter burning it has the bullet ricochet if it misses or for Clover to fire a few more shots if he hits (''Adds Trick Shot) * 'Predetermined Shot: '''Clover shoots his revolver at the opponent causing a small explosion (''Replaces Quick Fire) * 'Justice Slam: '''Clover surrounds himself in golden energy and flips forward, slamming his gun down on their head as he falls and kicking off them (''Adds Justice Slam) * 'Flashbang: '''Clover throws a flashbang at the opponent's face, disorienting them (''Adds Flashbang) * 'Scrap Grenade: '''Clover readies a grenade and tosses it at the ground, if the opponent steps over it it will explode into peices of scrap that can impale the opponent, meter burning it has him throw out two grenades (''Adds Scrap Grenade) * 'Frag Grenade: '''Clover throws a grenade at the opponent, causing a small explosion, meter burning it has him slide towards the opponent while they're in midair (''Adds Frag Grenade) Character Trait * 'Soul Strengthen: '''Clover summons his soul and strengthens it, at Stage 1 all of his Soul weapons do increased damage, at Stage 2 he gains a buff to all stats and at Stage 3 all of his attacks do double damage and his health slowly heals Super Move * '''Soul of Justice: '''Clover surrounds himself in golden energy and rushes at the opponent and if it hits he wil kick them into the air, firing multiple bullets at them, he will then summon a golden bow and shoot it into their chest, causing an explosion, he will then throw a sticky grenade at the opponent which will explode them back into the arena Quotes See: ''Clover/Quotes Gear See: Clover/Gear Gallery See: Clover/Gallery Trivia See: Clover/Trivia Story Mode See: Clover/Story Mode Adventure Mode See: Clover/Adventure Mode Dragon Mode See: Clover/Dragon Mode Street Mode See: Clover/Street ModeCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children Category:Zoners Category:Tech Users